


Ошейник для короля

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [11]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тошия продолжает экспериментировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошейник для короля

По телевизору еще не закончились новости, а Тошии уже стало невтерпеж: полез стаскивать с меня футболку, расстегивать джинсы.  
— Слушай, да подожди ты пять минут, сейчас досмотрю и пойдем, — сказал я.  
Он выдохнул мне в ухо и продолжил раздевать. Я не стал спорить, раз уж ему так хочется поиграть — пусть раздевает. Просто продолжил смотреть телевизор, не обращая на него внимания. Поэтому не сразу сообразил, в чем дело, когда понял, что мои руки заведены за спину, и почувствовал, как вокруг запястий затянулись тяжелые наручники.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
Он улыбнулся, потянул мои руки вверх — по позвоночнику скользнуло холодным металлом — и застегнул жесткий ошейник. Глаза у Тошии были зеленые.  
Все ясно, очередная идея из серии "попробовать все". Вот только эта игра мне не нравится.  
— Развяжи меня.  
— Не бойся, тебе обязательно понравится. Когда движения ограничены — чувствительность повышается, поверь.  
Его улыбка показалась мне какой-то кровожадной. Но не драться же с ним, в самом деле. Бесполезно и унизительно. Тошия достал из-под дивана длинную толстую цепочку и стал что-то с ней делать за моей спиной. Я инстинктивно дернулся и попытался освободить руки. Не получилось — наручники держали крепко, шею сдавило. Меня привязали на цепь, как собаку. От внезапного ощущения беспомощности подступила тошнота.  
— Развяжи меня. Немедленно!  
Тошия по-хозяйски погладил мои бедра.  
— Дай мне пять минут. Спорим, ты передумаешь.  
Он снял футболку, устроился у меня между коленей, так что теперь я даже пнуть его не мог. Снова облапил мои бедра, а потом решил понежничать: кончиками пальцев провел по талии, сжал ладонями, царапнул ногтями. Разумеется, кому как не ему знать, что это одно из самых моих чувствительных мест, но если он думает, что я позволю так с собой общаться!.. И тут я увидел, как у него бьется сердце. Грудная клетка мелко вздрагивала, и в такт с ней пульсировала жилка на шее.  
Мне даже смешно стало: тоже мне, садист доморощенный — сам боится. И дышит нервно. Может быть, у него даже руки дрожат, просто мне не видно. Ладно, черт с ним, пусть делает что хочет.  
— Тошия.  
— Да? — он откликнулся бодрым голосом, но глаза стали грустные.  
— Смени линзы, пожалуйста, а то я как будто не с тобой.  
Кажется, он обрушил полку в ванной.

Тотчи вернулся, сел на пол и стал меня разглядывать. Я не сдержался:  
— Что, наслаждаешься своей властью?  
— Нет, тобой любуюсь, — ответил он совершенно серьезно.  
Как только я представил, как нелепо выгляжу со стороны, мне немедленно захотелось передумать и заставить его меня развязать. Даже щекам горячо стало. Я закрыл глаза и постарался не думать. А Тошия полез ласкаться. Гладил плечи, водил пальцами по ключицам, целовал лоб и виски. Сначала я не понял, зачем надо было обязательно меня связывать — я не чувствовал никакой разницы в ощущениях. Пока он не провел языком по шее. Ровно вдоль края ошейника. Контраст между прикосновениями грубой кожи и его языка был таким сильным, что у меня сбилось дыхание. Тошия довольно хмыкнул и провел языком по нижнему краю ошейника. И вдруг со всей силы, с вывертом, ущипнул меня за соски. Одновременно поцеловал в губы — легко и почти неощутимо. Снова больно ущипнул и невесомо поцеловал в щеку.  
Он щипал, выкручивал, сдавливал, рисовал звездочки, впиваясь ногтями по кругу. А целовал осторожно и нежно. Через минуту я перестал соображать, где мне больно, а где приятно. Когда Тошия опустил руки, я вздохнул с облегчением и неожиданно понял, что хочу его. Сколько раз я дрался, сколько ушибался, случайно резался или просто болел, но у меня даже подозрения не возникало, что боль может быть возбуждающей и даже приятной. Всерьез задуматься об этом Тошия мне не дал, поцеловал за ухом и снова стал вылизывать шею вдоль края ошейника. И по следам недавней боли удовольствие теплом разлилось по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев.  
Но это была лишь короткая передышка. Тошия выпрямился, сел на пятки и посмотрел на меня серьезно, даже торжественно, как будто собирался сделать что-то необычное. Не отводя от меня взгляда, он протянул руку куда-то под диван и достал тонкий гибкий прут, похоже, что из расщепленного бамбука. Я прекрасно знал, что Тошия не сделает мне ничего плохого, он просто не способен, но все равно при виде этого прута внутренне съежился. Тошия смотрел теперь вопросительно, можно подумать, разрешения спрашивал. Я не стал возражать, мне уже самому было любопытно, чем все это закончится, но и помогать ему тоже не захотел, поэтому никак не реагировал, будто не видел этого прута вовсе.  
Кончиками пальцев, очень осторожно и ласково, Тошия погладил мой член — на секунду показалось, что сейчас он именно по нему ударит. Он хлестанул по бедру. Хотя что там хлестанул, так, хлопнул слегка — я не смог сдержать усмешки. Второй раз он ударил со всей силы и немедленно принялся растирать след от удара, шептать на ухо извинения, потому что я скривился уже не от смеха. Боль отступила, только приятный озноб прокатился вдоль позвоночника, в паху еще сильнее заныло.  
— Дальше, — сказал я.  
Он хлестнул по другой ноге. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не нервничать в ожидании удара. Стало слышно, как сбивчиво и нервно Тошия дышит. Наверное я совсем с ума сошел, но это заводило еще сильнее. Удары следовали через ровные промежутки времени, после каждого Тошия растирал ссадину ладонью, усиливая боль и одновременно удовольствие. Вдруг он бросил прут – я услышал, как тот ударился о стенку в другом углу комнаты – пробормотал что-то непонятное, прижал меня к себе, стал целовать плечи и грудь, вылизывать соски, а потом отстранился и подул. Холодный воздух на истерзанную кожу! Я невольно дернулся и тут же задохнулся и закашлялся – цепь, которая держала меня, сдавила шею так сильно, что потемнело в глазах. Тошия сразу же отстегнул цепь – она змеей скользнула по спине – и стал гладить шею, словно извиняясь, целовать за ухом. Он потянулся к ошейнику, собираясь меня развязать, но я не мог больше ждать…  
— Тотчи, трахни меня, — прохрипел я.  
Я обхватил его ногами, боком упал на диван и уронил на себя, не давая опомниться, он только успел руки выставить, чтобы меня совсем не придавить.  
— Немедленно.  
Дальше все ощущалось как-то расплывчато. Больно было лежать на собственных руках, хоть Тошия и приподнимал меня за бедра. Ошейник сдавливал горло, мешал повернуть голову. Но острее боли и неудобства я чувствовал почему-то, как пряжка его ремня щекочет бедро... Тошия кончил первым и, не давая себе передохнуть, повернул меня на бок, прижался, стал тереться всем телом, обняв меня за талию. От оргазма мышцы свело судорогой, не хватало дыхания... Даже когда Тошия расстегнул наручники и снял ошейник, я все еще хватал ртом воздух.  
Он склонился надо мной и пытался растереть мои затекшие запястья, которые скрутило болью от прилившей крови. На живот упала капля. Я поднял глаза – Тошия сосредоточенно смотрел на мои руки, ресницы у него были мокрые.  
— Все хорошо, уже не болит, — сказал я.  
Тошия вытер слезы о плечо, и, все так же стараясь не смотреть на меня, лег сзади на диван, обнял меня со спины и замолчал, только вздыхал глубоко иногда.  
Я всегда чувствую растерянность, когда замечаю его слезы, и до сих пор не знаю, как реагировать. А Тошия не любит показывать свою слабость.  
— Ну… чего ты так? – спросил я осторожно.  
— А. Ты никогда так не просил, — теперь он вытирал слезы о мою спину.  
Мы помолчали.  
— Может, пойдем спать? – выговорил я наконец.  
Тошия кивнул, обнял меня сильнее и не сдвинулся с места.


End file.
